Elements Collide
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: Forces Of Nature...Thats what Makes a Star...  When five cats are chosen each with a special element power to save the clans . What happens when they get sucked into our world to find the secret that can save them can the suvive as humans . 3 Genre Drama
1. The Beginning

Okay so this shall be the first chapter of Elements Collide ans gives you an insight on the prophecy the characters like that its an intrduction and then the characters kind of POV's come in next chapter so R&R-Darketh/Cali

The silver white mist whirled around the rocks and arcoss the trees inside the mostly empty barrien landscape . The green trees seemingly rose up so high from the bottom of the forest floor like they were never ending. A slight cold breeze blew through the open holes in the moonlight hollow .

In the mists a blue gray pelt emerged from the side to the left. Another black head appreared from the left of the pelt.

A silver gray cat walked in into the center of those . Two more entered at the same time a bright orange tabby and a sun golden colored cat .

They all stood perfectly straight in manor and wonderful poise . The shape was made a star , a glowing bright star.

The silver gray cat spoke up "Have we all made our decisions " he asked the others moving his head looking around at each of them. They seemed to all nod some looked confident others sumg some maybe even possibly nervous .

"I will go first" The sun golden cat spoke up . She walked twords the center to the clear shining quartz rock and stuck her front left pae right in the center.

Soon a excited silver tom showed in the rock his blue eyes blazing in the moonlight.

The sun golden she cat smiled. "Perfect choice Solarstar" the silver gray cat mewed .

Solarstar nodded and went back to her place in the star.

The blue gray cat started to walk forward as did Solarstar he pressed his paw firmly into the rock and the picture began to develop.

In the wave of changing you saw a pure black cat with bright lime green eyes.

"Lunarstar are you sure she doesnt seem up to the task " the silver gray cat told him.

"Of course I am "he spat " I have always been correct you never say that again she is perfect" .

He growled and walked back to his place.

The orange tabby popped out of her place and swayed to the center pressed her paw onto the shinning rock lightly and the silently waiting.

A bright ginger she cat faded into the light.

"Dont you all dare say one thing" she said proudly "She is perfect in my world " .

"Okay Dawnstar " everyone said at the same time trying to avoid her rage.

Next the black cat walked out of the mist he had on his cocky smile and placed his white paw onto the rock with no regerets .

A striking black she cat was displayed she had silver riglets up her left leg and electric green eyes .

He smirked turning back around silently to his place. 

"Okay Duskstar thank you now my turn I am the last " The sliver gray cat said to the others.

He simply placed his paw onto the rock as the last image was revaled .

A gray tabby tom with white underbelly and stunning amber eyes .

Everyone nodded in agrement with his choice .

"Okay Twilightstar" Solarstar asked him "So the message will be sent tonight"

Twlightstar nodded in agreement and said "Yes tonight".

The cats in their star again it glowing like the moon as the midnight meeting ended and all walked away silently with words blowing in the breeze.

_**Forces of Nature **_

_**Thats What Makes A Star**_

_**Combine in the Night**_

_**From Near To Far**_

_**Learn To Live **_

_**Another Life **_

_**In a world **_

_**Of New Strife **_

_**Under the moon **_

_**The Words Will Carry **_

_**By the Light No one shall Tarry **_

_**And In the End **_

_**Some Times Lose **_

_**But can Never **_

_**Pay the Cost ...**_

**There you go hope you enjoyed it More comming soon - Darketh/Cali**


	2. Rosepaw

**Well I'm glad like everyone enjoyed chapter one and now here is chapter 2 so I hope you enjoy this one the same :)-Darketh/Cali**

_**^^_Rosepaw_^^**_

The daylight swarmed around the bright forest trees twirling and dancing in the misty dawn. The dark black she-cats eyelids fluttered open to the endearing morning light.

"Rosepaw, Rosepaw,Rosie" a lightly smooth high voice sounded whispering in her ear slightly.

"Huh" she muttered as she looked down to a shimmering white paw prodding her side .

"Good your up" The ice white she-cat giggled "Do you want to go hunting ,I could ask Smoketail and Spottedflight if we could it would be like no-"

"Flakepaw " Rosepaw laughed calmly" Its okay don't get ahead of yourself just calm down just going to be a normal day like any other."

Rosepaw got up delicately on her petite paws and stood up her back arched as she stretched. She flicked her tail brushing Flakepaw beaconing her to come out. The light shinned down on the two bright faced apprentices as they walked into the clearing the hole up above them perfectly round for the moon to be shown at night in the most magnificent clan of all according to Rosepaw at least Lunarclan.

"Flakepaw ,Rosepaw" Another cat called his voice slightly manly but still sounded like a innocent child. Another cat sat beside him brightly smiling her ghostly gray pelt standing out and her faded blue eyes bright and eager.

"Bagerpaw , Fadingpaw " Flakepaw squealed with delight running over to her two other best friends in the whole world besides Rosepaw of course.

"Flakepaw , Rosepaw do you want to go out with us into the forest to hunt and pick up some herbs for Fadingpaw " Badgerpaw asked them still brightly smiling.

Fadingpaw nodded and smiled brightly to the duo .

Flakepaw's smile grew even wider "Yes" she squealed with delight then turned to Rosepaw .Rosepaw slightly nodded also she had a slight smile on her face.

"Mistfur, Mistfur" Flakepaw yelled across the open hollow.

A black she cat with beautiful blue eyes walked towards the group with a slight annoyed look on her face.

"Flakepaw"she answered. "You dont have to scream just politely come over and ask me " Mistfur told her rolling her blue eyes.

"Yeah Flakepaw do what your told " A voice snickered with another snickering behind her.

"Shut up Frostpaw and you too Skypaw" Fadingpaw sneered.

Frostpaw just laughed and nudged Skypaw as she bursted out laughing too.

"What would you do to us little Medicine Cat Apprentice your not even a warrior you dont know how to fight" Frostpaw grimaced.

Fadingpaw growled and stepped towards Frostpaw, but Badgerpaw stepped infront of Fadingpaw holding her off from attacking Frostpaw and Skypaw. .

"Don't " he whisperd , "Your better than them"

Fadingpaw nodded forcing her anger back as Frostpaw and Skypaw walked away cackling.

"Let's Go" Rosepaw said smiling and leading her friends out into the forest.

**- Break-**

After a wonderfully day of hunting with friends Rosepaw returned smilingly brightly even if she only had caught a small shrew but none the less carrying it in between her jaws as if it were a juicy fat vole. She layed it down carefully on top of the fresh-kill pile and went to set with Flakepaw.

"What would it be like to get a calling from Starclan it would be my dream" Flakepaw told her her eyes glimmering . "Like the stories we heard from those ever so ancient cats who made that great journey I wanna be like them"

Rosepaw slightly chuckled.

The sky was now shinning with the most lumenscent stars that twinkled upon every look.

"I think its time for bed " Rosepaw told Flakepaw as she staggered to the Apprentices Den ,Flakepaw following her by a few fox-lengths . Rosepaw now in the den curled up her tail brushing her pink nose as she drifted off into sleep.

But from her beautiful meadow dreams were changed a silver moonlight misty hollow was visible. Rosepaw began to pace around Where am I she thought to her self

"Somewhere you will never believe young one"

Huh Who is that

A dark blue gray tom appeared out of the mist

"I am Darkstar" the approaching tom told her nodding with pride.

"So that means.." Rosepaw said but Darkstar interrupted her "Yes Starclan , Look we don't have much time I need to deliver this message now "

Darkstar looked her straight in the eyes and started to speak

"Forces of Nature

That's What Makes A Star

Combine in the Night

From Near To Far

Learn To Live

Another Life

In a world

Of New Strife

Under the moon

The Words Will Carry

By the Light No one shall Tarry

And In the End

Some Times Lose

But can Never

Pay the Cost ..."

Darkstar then began to fade his body once again disappearing in the mist.

**-Break-**

Flakepaw looked at Rosepaw her tossing and screeching was going to wake everyone up .

Flakepaw soon rose and went over to prode Rosepaw out of her sleep almost instantly she awoke her eyes filled with terror , calmness, but most of all confusion .

"Rosepaw are you okay " Flakepaw asked her worried

"I-I-I Don't Know ..."

**Like it /Hate it tell me what you think and Rushingpaw is next Hope You Like It :)-Darketh/Cali**


End file.
